


star by star.

by outpastthemoat



Series: star by star [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Star By Star Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Han doesn’t say anything about what he’s been thinking.  Been feeling, over the hours and days since they’ve met.  He doesn’t say, I’ve been thinking about how you’d feel in my arms.  How you’d taste against my lips.  Instead he says all the wrong things; he always does.  Instead he says, “May the Force be with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	star by star.

In the end, Han doesn’t say anything about what he’s been thinking.  Been feeling, over the hours and days since they’ve met.  He doesn’t say, I’ve been thinking about how you’d feel in my arms.  How you’d taste against my lips.  Instead he says all the wrong things; he always does.  Instead he says, “May the Force be with you.”

It’s all the wrong things and none of the right ones, and Luke’s face closes off.  He’s angry. No, he’s disappointed, which just may be worse.  He says, “Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that’s what you’re best at, isn’t it?”

He should’ve said something different, right from the start: Come with me, because I like you.  Come with me, because the more you smile at me, the more I start to feel like a hero.  Come with me, because I can’t stay and watch you die that noble death you’ve been aiming for since we met.  Drop everything and come with me, just because you want to, just because you like me too, just because you’ve always wanted to see the stars, and I could do that for you.  I could do that with you.  

This is how it could be, Han should have said, it could be Luke’s arms wrapped around him from behind, pressed tight against Han’s back, tucked safe in the heart of the Falcon.  It could be him and Luke learning to work side by side, an extension of each other, Luke handing him the right spanner or dipping down to help him lift a bulkhead; sweating together, breathing the same recycled air. Living like there isn’t anyone else in the galaxy but the two of them, living in such close quarters that Luke would have to fall in love with him, sooner or later.  Luke would just have to.

It could be a beginning instead of an end.  It could be the two of them, shooting off into space, spinning madly around the galaxy, it could be Han bringing Luke closer to what he’s always dreamed about, giving him the freedom he’s always wanted, showing him all the places he’s only ever imagined before; it could be exploring the universe, star by star.

It could be about looking at these tired old places through Luke’s fresh new eyes, it could be about finally finding something they’ve been missing in each other.

Not that he’s been looking.  

Han hasn’t been looking.

But Han has been discovering that he wants Luke to look at him the same way he looks starships, at warriors, at the black of space: like he’s as wonderful as any of the dreams Luke has dreamed underneath those twin suns, even though Han is not a hero.  Luke’s the kind that never stops dreaming, even when his old dreams have faded and washed away, and Han could take him there, wherever his new dream touches down.  

Han could said, I could be there in your dreams.  Han should have said, We could cross the galaxy and never stop touching the stars.  You and me, together.  Star by star.


End file.
